Pyrylium, thiapyrylium and selenapyrylium dyes are known in the prior art. They are known to have a variety of uses including use as electron accepting sensitizers in electron donating photoconductive compositions.
No dyes comprising telluropyrylium nuclei, including benzotelluropyrylium nuclei, have been available for any use. No method for making such dyes has been available heretofore.